Predeciblemente impredecible
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: Un nuevo Kira ha aparecido y la SPK tendrá que volver a ponerse en acción. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el amor de tu vida es también tu mayor enemigo?. NearxOC -No yaoi-. Ubicado después de la muerte de Light. Título y otros detalles sujetos a cambios.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Death Note, pero si mi OC, Luz, y los investigadores de la SPK (a excepción de Gevanni, Lidner y Rester)._

_Así empieza la historia. Decidí hacer el prólogo de una manera más artística y con palabras difíciles porque tenía ganas de probar como quedaba pero no es mi estilo de escritura, así que a partir de los siguientes capítulos la narración va a ser menos ornamentada._

_Tengo que aclarar que, si bien estoy subiendo esto para que pueda ser leído, lo escribí porque tenía ganas de leer una historia así y, como no encontré ninguna, decidí escribirla yo. Y como disfruto escribiéndola, ya esta cumpliendo su objetivo. Si además alguien ajeno a mi persona puede disfrutar de su lectura por supuesto que estaré más que encantada._

_La trama central de la historia se me había ocurrido cuando vi por primera vez la serie hace unos cuatro años y había escrito un par de capítulos que terminé sacando de FanFiction porque no creía que fuera a continuar escribiéndola. Ahora sin embargo, retomo la idea pero con unos cuantos cambios, ya que lo que me gustaba a los trece no es lo mismo que me gusta ahora.  
>Bueno, dejo de decir cosas que probablemente nadie lea, para empezar a contar la historia<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reglas de uso I<strong>_

_**El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá.**_

_**Este cuaderno no surtirá efecto a menos que quien escribe tenga el rostro de la persona en la mente mientras escribe su nombre. De esta manera, quienes compartan nombre no se verán afectados.**_

_**Si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de los 40 segundos luego de escribir el nombre de la persona, ocurrirá.**_

_**Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón.**_

_**Luego de escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

- Near, Kira está de regreso, - confirmó Rester.

- P-pero, ¿c-como es posible? Yagami-san está muerto...- preguntó otro de los investigadores de la SPK. Su nombre era Lucas , y era un hombre de unos treinta años que había comenzado a trabajar para la SPK poco antes de que Light fuera detenido. Era de contextura delgada, de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y no muy brillante [_N/A: Es el Matsuda del grupo_].

- Alguna _Death Note_ habrá vuelto a caer en manos equivocadas... -. Esta vez se trataba de Marcoh, un hombre corpulento, de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Su cabello era oscuro y extremadamente corto.

La conversación siguió con una concatenación de conjeturas sobre el caso, que el joven director de la SPK escuchaba sin mucha atención.

- Comandante Rester, necesito una lista completa de los criminales muertos hasta ahora, - pidió Near. Anthony Rester era el que llevaba más tiempo trabajando con Near. Tanto él como Gevanni acompañaban al joven detective desde la formación misma de la SPK.

Sin más que un par de meses de descanso luego del agotador caso Kira, que había costado la vida de tantos, culpables e inocentes por igual, Near y la SPK volvieron a entrar en acción para volver a atrapar al culpable de tal atrocidad como lo era creerse capaz de juzgar quién merece o no vivir.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, atravesando el Océano Pacífico y más allá de la Cordillera de los Andes, una joven de no más de diecisiete años se encontraban en su habitación, transitando por la delgada línea que separa la locura de eso a lo que denominamos "cordura".<p>

Hay cosas que no pueden comprenderse hasta no haberlas vivido en carne propia, y una de ellas es la mala pasada que nos juega la conciencia al acabar con la vida de otro ser humano. Caer en la cuenta de que alguien ha dejado de respirar por siempre y uno mismo es el indudable culpable. Saber que las manos de uno estarán manchadas de sangre hasta el final de la vida misma de uno. Descubrir que un corazón ya no late, un cerebro ya no piensa, y un cuerpo ha pasado a ser ni más ni menos que un envoltorio vacío en el que ya no habita alma alguna. Y el responsable no es nadie más que uno.

Pero eso no era la peor parte... ¿qué queda para los seres queridos de esa persona que quedo reducida a un montón de materia sin vida? ¿Quién sanará el dolor de la madre que a perdido a su hijo, o el de un hijo que nunca más volverá a ver a alguno de sus padres? ¿Quién les devolverá lo que tan fríamente les ha sido arrebatado por nuestra persona?

No alcanzan palabras para describir lo que sentía Luz en ese momento. Había anotado al menos unos treinta nombres en su _Death Note_. Llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, sin probar bocado, cuando decidió que debía recuperar la compostura. El Kira original había sido derrotado, y ahora nadie más que ella tenía el poder de seguir con su plan para librar al mundo de todos aquellos que no hacían más que contaminarlo con su presencia.

* * *

><p>- Aún está probando los poderes de la <em>Death Note<em>. Está comprobando qué puede o no hacer, hasta donde llegan las posibilidades con el cuaderno. – Explicó Near, al observar la lista de criminales que había solicitado. Las causas de muerte iban desde enfermedades de distintos tipos y accidentes de tránsito, hasta otras menos comunes, como pérdidas de gas, ahogamiento, suicidio… Uno de los criminales incluso había dejado un mensaje antes de morir: "_KIRA IS BACK. FEAR SINNERS_" (Kira ha regresado. Teman pecadores). El mensaje estaba escrito en inglés, para que pudiera ser comprendido por la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

- ¿En dónde creen que se encuentre el nuevo Kira? ¿Es japonés también? – preguntó Melanie, una mujer alta, de unos treinta y tantos años, que llevaba trabajando para la SPK unos escasos dos meses. Near negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

- No quiero sacar conclusiones todavía. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que el nuevo Kira se esconde en algún lugar de América. Por supuesto, no es más que eso, un presentimiento, - respondió. Su equipo de investigadores lo miró con detenimiento, y todos comenzaron a debatir. No les resultaría en absoluto extraño que un _americano_ quisiera seguir con la idea de Kira. Los _estadounidenses_ habían sido los primeros en aceptar a Kira como justiciero. Y por sobre todo, no tenían motivos para dudar de las capacidades de Near: múltiples veces les había demostrado que era digno de estar detrás de los nombres de los más importantes detectives del mundo, al igual que su predecesor, L.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em>"La historia es un incesante volver a empezar" - Tucídides<em>_**_

* * *

><p><em>Los capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo :)<em>


	2. Capítulo 1: Planes

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Death Note, pero si los OCs: Ryan el Shinigami, Esteban, Luz, y los investigadores de la SPK (salvo Halle Lidner, Gevanni y Rester)._

_Acá está el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Se aceptan críticas constructivas y se ignoran comentarios ofensivos. _

_La traducción de las reglas y la selección de las mismas fueron hechas por mí. Las reglas que aparecen en cada capítulo son las que justifican o están relacionadas a los acontecimientos del mismo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Importante:<strong> **Corre el año 2013, siguiendo las fechas del anime (me pareció más conveniente), aunque probablemente haga más menciones al manga que al anime, porque lo prefiero.**  
><strong>Light muere a fines de enero, y la historia comienza en marzo.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reglas de uso V<strong>_

_**El humano que se convierte en propietario de la Death Note puede, a cambio de la mitad de su tiempo de vida restante, obtener los ojos del dios de la muerte, los cuales le permitirán ver los nombres y el tiempo de vida restantes de los humanos al mirarlos.**_

_**Reglas de uso XII**_

_**Si pierdes la Death note o te la roban, perderás la propiedad de esta a menos que la recuperes dentro de los 490 días.**_

_**Si habías hecho el intercambio por los ojos del dios de la muerte perderás este poder así como tambíen la memoria de la Death Note, una vez que pierdas la propiedad de ésta.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo, la mitad del tiempo de vida que se había intercambiado no te será devuelto.**_

_**Reglas de uso XIII**_

_**Puedes prestar la Death Note a otra persona conservando la propiedad sobre esta. **_

_**El que tome prestada la Death Note no puede hacer el trato por los ojos de Shinigami.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: Plan.<span>**

- _Después del juicio, Patricio García, acusado de asesinar a dos personas durante un accidente de tránsito, fue considerado inocente y dejado en libertad…_ - informó el periodista que dirigía el noticiero de la tarde.

- Es un nombre falso, - dijo Esteban, viendo que Luz se disponía a escribir el nombre anunciado en la _Death Note_. Había hecho el intercambio por los ojos de Shinigami.

**+++ FLASHBACK +++**

_-Entonces, a cambio de la mitad de mi vida podría conocer el nombre de quien se cruce en mi camino… - repitió Luz para si misma las palabras del Shinigami Ryan. - No es un lujo que pueda darme. Necesito vivir la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda para conseguir mi objetivo. Sin embargo, podría conseguir a alguien que haga el trato por mí._

_- Sólo el dueño de la Death Note puede hacer el trato,- negó Ryan._

_- Lo se, – respondió ella. - Pero puedo hacer que sea dueño de la Death Note. Mientras esté tocando una hoja del cuaderno no perderé la memoria sobre éste. Alguien puede ser dueño de la Death Note sin tenerla en su poder todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? Siempre y cuando la recupere antes de los 490 días…_

_El Shinigami movió su horrible cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo._

_- Está decidido entonces… Sólo necesito a alguien que sea lo suficientemente leal. Tiene que estar completamente a favor de Kira, o estar profundamente enamorado o enamorada de mí. Preferentemente ambas, - concluyó Luz, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara._

**+++ FIN DEL FLASHBACK +++ **

- "Pers Gile", nombre particular… - comentó Esteban, refiriéndose al criminal que había sido anunciado en televisión.  
>Esteban había sido el elegido por Luz para ayudarla a construir su nuevo mundo, y él había aceptado con gusto.<p>

Cuatro nombres más fueron anunciados esa tarde en las noticias, cuatro nombres más que fueron escritos permanentemente en el cuaderno de muerte.

Pero nadie esperaba lo que ocurriría a continuación. Una gran L gótica apareció en la pantalla de todos los televisores encendidos del país. A continuación, una voz sintetizada comenzó a hablar.

- _Kira, soy L. Gracias por la información que me acabas de dar. Acabo de comprobar que te encuentras en algún lugar de la Argentina, pues acabas de matar cinco criminales que fueron transmitidos únicamente allí a pedido mio. Cinco criminales diferentes fueron anunciados en cada uno de los países de América, - _explicó la voz_. – También confirmé otra de mis hipótesis. Debes tener los ojos del Shinigami, ya que uno de los criminales fue anunciado con un nombre falso.  
>Te atraparé Kira, tal como hice con tu predecesor.<em>

Esteban observaba nervioso el televisor.

- Es bueno ese L… ya sabe dónde te encuentras, - comentó Ryan. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Luz?

- ¡Podemos encontrarlo y matarlo! Con los ojos puedo ver su nombre… - exclamó entusiasmado Esteban. Pero Luz se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

-No voy a matar a nadie a no ser que lo merezca. Impedir que alguien tenga su propia opinión es algo que no planeo hacer. Creo que la libertad es un derecho de todos aquellos que se la han ganado, - explicó la muchacha. – El primer Kira cometió el error de dejarse cegar por el poder. Mi objetivo es únicamente castigar a los criminales, y nada más que a ellos.

- ¡Pero así no es divertido! Ryuk tuvo más suerte... - se quejó el Shinigami. - Pero dime... ¿Qué harás si te descubre?

- Hay millones de personas en la Argentina, y no soy más que una simple estudiante de secundaria de diecisiete años. Va a ser muy difícil que empiece a sospechar de mí, - respondió Luz. - Además, aunque me encuentre no tiene forma de probar que soy Kira mientras no encuentre mi Death Note.

Luz se levantó de la cama, y apagó el televisor. Caminó hacia su armario, al otro lado de su habitación, y se cambió rápidamente ignorando la presencia de su supuesto novio y del sobre natural ser que la seguía a todas partes. Se puso un par de jeans y una camiseta con la cara de Kurt Cobain, el cantante de su banda favorita. Observándose en el gigantesco espejo que cubría casi toda una pared -salvo por la parte en la que se encontraban las puertas del armario-, se cepillo sus rubios cabellos que le caían en los hombros en suaves ondas.

- Esteban, la banda de un ex-compañero del conservatorio toca hoy en un bar de por aquí... ¿Me acompañas? - preguntó entonces a su novio.

* * *

><p>En el cuartel de la SPK, los investigadores felicitaban a su líder por su brillante plan.<p>

- Ya estamos más próximos a encontrar a Kira, - comentó con alegría Jacob, quien se había unido a la investigación hacia un mes. Era un hombre cuya edad era difícil discernir. Estaba totalmente calvo y habitualmente usaba antejos de sol.

- Si, al menos ahora sabemos más puntualmente dónde empezar a investigar... - agregó Melanie.

- Sin embargo estaba esperando que Kira fuera norteamericano... - admitió Marcoh. - Cuando Near nos dijo que era americano, al instante lo relacioné con Estados Unidos.

- No es nada extraño, a los estadounidenses se los suele llamar americanos, aunque no sean los únicos habitantes del continente... - explicó Lidner, una ex-agente de la CIA, que también había ayudado a Near con el caso del primer Kira.

La conversación continuó así durante un largo rato entre la euforia por el nuevo descubrimiento y las opiniones de casa uno. A muchos les extrañaba que Kira hubiera renacido en un país tan alejado, y que raras veces había participado de grandes desacuerdos internacionales, como guerras o disputas por territorios.

Mientras tanto, el joven albino pensaba en su próximo movimiento mientras jugaba con dos muñecos -uno con una gran "K" en su cuerpo y un signo de interrogación en su cara, y otro con la apariencia misma de Near y las siglas "SPK"-. Finalmente levantó la vista y la dirigió a su equipo de investigadores, silenciándolos al instante.

- Nos mudaremos a Argentina. A su capital preferentemente, - anunció, y volvió a jugar con sus muñecos mientras todos hacían los preparativos para acatar la orden de su líder.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>"Los planes son solamente buenas intenciones a menos que degeneren inmediatamente en trabajo duro." - Peter Drucker<strong>__

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, fue un poco corto. Los próximos capítulos van a ser más largos… espero. <em>

_El objetivo de este capítulo es aclarar varios aspectos de la trama, y comenzar con la persecución de Kira –por parte de la SPK- y el desarrollo de las ideas de la protagonista. Los datos de la protagonista mencionados hasta ahora: _

_Nombre: Luz_

_Edad: 17 (se puede deducir entonces que es de 1995/96)_

_Tiene el pelo rubio y ondulado, largo hasta los hombros. Su novio es Esteban –suponemos que son novios porque a cambio de eso él se ofreció a ayudarla con su "limpieza del mundo"-. Le gusta la música, y su banda favorita es Nirvana.  
><em>


	3. Capítulo 2: CI

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Death Note, pero si los OC._

_Modifiqué un poco los capítulos anteriores. Me di cuenta de que hablar de los investigadores de la SPK en general iba a ser problemático así que decidí describirlos y nombrarlos.  
>Si alguno ya leyó los dos capítulos y no quiero retroceder le presento a los personajes ahora:<em>

_A Rester, Gevanni y Lidner ya los conocen._

_Melanie: la otra mujer del equipo. La describo en el prólogo como "una mujer alta, de unos treinta y tantos años, que llevaba trabajando para la SPK unos escasos dos meses"._

_Lucas: "un hombre de unos treinta años que había comenzado a trabajar para la SPK poco antes de que Light fuera detenido. Era de contextura delgada, de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y no muy brillante". Era necesario un personaje similar a Matsuda…_

_Marcoh: "un hombre corpulento, de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Su cabello era oscuro y extremadamente corto"._

_Jacob: "se había unido a la investigación hacia un mes. Era un hombre cuya edad era difícil discernir. Estaba totalmente calvo y habitualmente usaba antejos de sol". Me basé en Yasu del anime "Nana", aunque sólo en la apariencia._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: CI.<strong>

Una semana después, Near y el resto de la SPK ya se habían instalado en el microcentro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Habían alquilado todo un edificio de oficinas, y las habían remodelado.

Los dos pisos superiores estaban dedicados los equipos tecnológicos: paredes llenas de monitores, sofisticados equipos de vigilancia, complejos sistemas y programas especializados en el área del crimen, y varias otras cosas de uso más específico.

Los cuatro pisos restantes habían sido arreglados para cumplir las funciones de comedor, habitaciones, una sala de juegos, una sala de interrogatorios, e incluso un par de celdas de confinamiento.

Near se limitaba a seguir examinando la lista de muertes, que aumentaba cada día. Ya había sacado varias conclusiones basándose sólo en la lista: por los horarios de las muertes creía que Kira era estudiante de secundaria, y particularmente suponía que sería de un colegio técnico, debido a la irregularidad de estos. Además al parecer hacía actividades extraescolares, por lo que su poder adquisitivo tendría que ser el de una clase media o alta (después de todo, realizar cualquier actividad extra, a menos que fuera estatal, implicaba un costo importante).

El joven albino sabía finalmente cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

- Necesito una lista de los colegios técnicos de toda la ciudad, - informó. Se había decidido a comenzar la investigación centrándose sólo en la capital del país, siendo que allí es donde se concentraba gran parte de la población. - Y necesito que se realicen tests de Coeficiente Intelectual en dichos colegios.

- ¿Tests de CI? - preguntó confundida Melanie.

- Por la forma de actuar de Kira, debe superar en inteligencia al común de la gente, aunque probablemente no alcance a Yagami-san,- explicó Near.

- ¿Qué test utilizaremos? - preguntó Rester.

- Me encargaré de diseñarlo yo, - respondió el albino, y los investigadores asintieron con la cabeza, y se retiraron a buscar la información que les había sido solicitada.

Luz seguía con su rutina habitual. Iba del colegio a su casa, de su casa a la actividad que tuviera en el día, y después directo a casa de nuevo. Su tiempo libre se repartía en partes casi iguales entre escribir nombres en la _Death Note_, estudiar un poco para no bajar sus calificaciones y seguir al menos con algunos de sus pasatiempos como cantar, tocar la guitarra, dibujar, leer, escribir, ir a conciertos...

El primer mes de clases había llegado a su fin, y abril empezó no sólo con un día de los inocentes aburridísimo -ya que Luz no había tenido tiempo de planear buenas bromas, y todos los demás se limitaban a realizar bromas simples u olvidaban hasta en qué día vivían-, sino también con una gran sorpresa.

Luz y sus compañeros de clase -todos ellos del sexo masculino, ya que se trataba de un colegio técnico y era raro que una mujer se interesara por las orientaciones de éstos-, estaban por comenzar la hora de Matemática cuando el director de estudios les informó que bajarían al SUM (Sala de Usos Múltiples) para realizar una actividad especial. Las expresiones de confusión de los estudiantes fueron remplazadas rápidamente por otras de desinterés, y todos bajaron como se les había indicado, con una lapicera en mano, y preparados para hacer otra de las aburridas actividades que proponía el colegio de tanto en tanto. En el SUM se encontraban todos los estudiantes del ciclo superior del colegio, de cuarto año en adelante. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, el director del colegio, la jefa de preceptores y el rector hicieron pidieron silencio a todos para darles las indicaciones.

- A continuación les vamos a dar un par de hojas con ejercicios, - empezó a explicar el rector. - Lo único que tienen que hacer es resolverlos y escribir sus nombres en la hoja. Aquellos que no se lo tomen en serio, serán amonestados y deberán rehacer los ejercicios, así que no se hagan los vivos.

Todos los estudiantes recibieron sus hojas, llenas de complicados ejercicios, y comenzaron a quejarse y hacer alboroto.

El director del colegio tomó el micrófono y los silenció nuevamente.

- La orden de que se haga esta actividad fue dada por el Ministerio de Educación. Es así chicos, mientras antes la terminen más rápido se la sacan de encima, - dijo.

Luz se puso a revisar los ejercicios. Se parecían a esos tests de CI que hacía por internet, pero con ejercicios nuevos que le implicarían un nuevo desafío. Un desafío que por supuesto aceptaría. Aislándose del mundo se puso a resolver cada uno de los puntos, y antes de que el tiempo estipulado para la actividad finalizara ya había terminado y revisado cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Near seguía recibiendo los Tests resueltos de cada colegio. Les había dado a sus investigadores los ejercicios resueltos y que puntaje valdría cada uno para que lo ayudaran a corregirlos y separar aquellos que se destacasen del montón. Finalmente, la lista de estudiantes que cumplían con este requisito se limitó a un número de cincuenta jóvenes entre quince y dieciocho años, distribuidos en toda la ciudad.<p>

- Debemos entrevistarlos a todos. Contratar a Psicólogos que hagan un marco de personalidad de cada uno de estos cincuenta estudiantes, - dijo Near a sus investigadores. - Confío en ustedes para conseguir personal capacitado para esta tarea.

- El número de mujeres en colegios técnicos es casi nulo…- observó Marcoh.

- Entonces, es muy probable que Kira sea un muchacho, ¿cierto? – preguntó Lucas.

- No… Yo creo que las mujeres son más sospechosas todavía. Para poder matar a tanta gente sin volverse completamente loco, Kira necesita tener una personalidad fuerte. Y una mujer que elige un colegio sabiendo que es probable que sea la única mujer en su curso o en todo el colegio debe tener una personalidad fuerte. O estar muy desesperada por conseguir novio, - razonó Melanie.

- Ya tendremos un mejor panorama de la situación cuando tengamos los resultados de los análisis psicológicos, pero estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Melanie, - dijo Near, mientras colocaba el último dado en una gran pila de dados que formaban el Cabildo de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. – El perfil del nuevo Kira encaja perfectamente con el de una mujer.

Los exámenes psicológicos estuvieron finalizados dos semanas más tarde, y con su ayuda, la lista de sospechosos se redujo a veinte estudiantes, entre los cuales se encontraba una sola mujer. El perfil de la muchacha había llamado particularmente la atención del joven detective, y no por ser bonita –como habían mencionado Melanie y Lucas al ver su fotografía-.

- Gevanni, Rester. Quiero que me inscriban en este colegio, - indicó Near, extendiéndoles la hoja en la que figuraban los datos de la muchacha.

Todos los integrantes del equipo abandonaron sus tareas y se giraron a mirar, sorprendidos, a su líder. Esa tipo de actitud no era normal en Near. Él jamás abandonaba el cuartel general durante un caso, y jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Nunca había necesitado arriesgar su vida mostrándose en persona a un sospechoso. Como si les hubiera leído la mente, Near se explicó.

- Esta vez no están Mello y los demás para arriesgarse en mi lugar para que pueda resolver el caso, -dijo. – Hasta el verdadero L dio a conocer su rostro y se sacrificó por el caso.

El resto de la SPK se mantuvo en silencio observando al joven albino, que para sus escasos dieciocho años hablaba con la sabiduría de un hombre del doble de su edad. En su admiración por el detective pensaban todos hasta que éste los interrumpió.

- Si bien ella es mi principal sospechosa, no me quiero arriesgar a descartar a los otros diecinueve, - dijo. - ¿Creen que puedan conseguir agentes para que sigan a cada uno de ellos?

- Imposible, el FBI se niega a colaborar de nuevo en el caso Kira, y la policía local no quiere creer que Kira se encuentra en el país, - explicó Gevanni.

- Podemos seguirlos nosotros, pero no somos suficientes para cubrirlos a todos, así que nos llevará más tiempo, - ofreció Rester.

Near asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su blanquecino cabello.

- Por favor, hagan eso, - dijo y agregó: - Pero necesito que alguno de ustedes permanezca en el cuartel.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La gran pregunta que nunca ha sido contestada y a la cual todavía no he podido responder, a pesar de mis treinta años de investigación del alma femenina, es: ¿qué quiere una mujer?" - Sigmund Freud<strong>_

"_**El primero que comparó a la mujer con una flor, fue un poeta; el segundo, un imbécil". - Voltaire**_

"_**Las costumbres hacen las leyes, las mujeres hacen las costumbres; las mujeres, pues, hacen las leyes". - Montesquieu**_

* * *

><p><em><em>No encontré reglas de la Death Note que puedan aplicarse al capítulo...<em>_

_No tuve tiempo de revisar el capítulo pero lo quería subir rápido… Si hay errores de gramática, o cosas que no se entiendan, o cosas que podrían estar mejor redactadas probablemente las corrija antes de subir el tercer capítulo._

_La parte interesante va a empezar ahora, cuando se conozcan en persona Near y Luz, quiero escribirlo YA! Pero si no duermo mañana no me despiertan ni de casualidad para ir al cole XD_

_Saludos..._


	4. Capítulo 3: El nuevo estudiante

_**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece Death Note, pero si los OC que aparecen en la historia._

_Primero que nada, agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de hacerme Reviews. Realmente me incentivaron a seguir escribiendo._

_Quiero mejorar, por lo que también agradecería si me hicieran cualquier tipo de corrección, ya sea por alguna expresión o palabra en concreto, o por algo más general. Sobre todo me gustaría que me avisaran si uso palabras o expresiones que sólo se usen aquí en mi país. Trato de escribir en el idioma más neutro posible, pero no es fácil desprenderse de algunos modismos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: El nuevo estudiante.<strong>

El sol a penas se asomaba en el horizonte cuando los estudiantes de quinto año ingresaron al aula. Era un día como cualquier otro, con las mismas materias aburridas, con las preocupaciones habituales ("¿Teníamos que hacer alguna tarea para hoy?", "¿¡Cómo que hoy es la prueba de Redes Informáticas II!"), los mismos profesores y los mismos compañeros de curso de siempre. O eso era lo que esperaban.

La primera persona en entrar al aula fue Luz. Tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano y ponerse a leer algún libro o a estudiar las asignaturas que tuviera durante el día. Sin embargo, esta vez no tuvo sus habituales veinte minutos de solitaria tranquilidad hasta que llegó el siguiente estudiante. Se trataba de un muchacho que jamás había visto. Su tez parecía de porcelana, sin ningún defecto aparente, pero la blancura de esta no se comparaba en absoluto con la de sus suaves cabellos. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio: el pantalón de vestir color gris, la camisa blanca, y la corbata color rojo escarlata; pero tanto la camisa como el pantalón debían ser al menos tres talles más grandes de lo que él necesitaba. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Luz y la observaron por unos instantes.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? - preguntó Luz. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

- Es mi primer día en el colegio, ¿Me podrías decir dónde puedo encontrar al director de estudios? Tengo que presentarme con él antes de que empiece la primera clase... - explicó, con un acento un tanto extraño. Luz sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo hacía un instante.

Ambos salieron del aula sin decir ni una palabra y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina del director de estudios.

- ¿Quieres que te espere para volver a clase? - preguntó Luz. El joven asintió suavemente, y entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que volvió a salir, llevando consigo unos cuantos papeles que le habían entregado para completar su inscripción al colegio. Luz le dedicó una sonrisa y juntos hicieron el camino de regreso al salón de clases.

- ¿De dónde eres? Si no te molesta que te pregunte... - dijo Luz. - Me pareció que tu acento no era de por aquí.

- Soy de Inglaterra, pero estuve viviendo en Japón el último año.

- Qué envidia... creo que si hay dos países que me gustaría conocer son esos. Por cierto, soy Luz. Una de las pocas mujeres que vas a ver en todo el colegio, así que si has venido a la Argentina en busca de una novia latina, éste no es el mejor lugar para encontrarla - bromeó la muchacha. El joven sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y respondió.

- Soy Will, Will Bailey.

Luz se detuvo un segundo a pensar. Había oído ese nombre antes, pero era incapaz de recordar dónde.

- Bienvenido, Will. No dudes en consultarme si lo necesitas, - dijo finalmente Luz. – Y puedes hablarme en inglés si te resulta más cómodo…

* * *

><p>Near finalizó su primer día de clases y volvió al cuartel de la SPk en su Mercedes negro conducido por Gevanni. No había entablado una conversación con nadie más que con Luz, pero no habría querido que fuera de otra forma. Después de todo, su único objetivo para al colegio era confirmar sus sospechas con respecto a Luz.<p>

Si bien no era una de sus principales preocupaciones, había temido que su día en el colegio no fuera muy grato. Nunca había asistido a un colegio normal, por lo que no sabía que esperar de uno. Por supuesto, no había esperado hacerse amigos; ni siquiera en Wammy's House había tenido a nadie a quien considerar su amigo. Pero de todos modos se alegraba –aunque no lo demostrara- de que todo hubiera salido bien. El único inconveniente que se le había presentado fue a la hora de sentarse durante las clases: a los profesores no les causaba gracia alguna que se sentara levantando una pierna sobre la silla, y menos que se descalzara los zapatos.

No sabía de qué forma vincular con el caso la información que había obtenido por observar a Luz durante el transcurso del día. Había descubierto que era amante del chocolate, lo que le recordó a su más grande rival y lo más cercano a un amigo que jamás había tenido, Mello. También había notado que durante cada clase se quitaba los zapatos –de forma más disimulada que él, por lo que los profesores no lo notaban- y se los volvía a colocar durante los recreos. Por último, había observado que, en vez de llevar la falda escarlata como correspondía al uniforme femenino, usaba un pantalón gris, similar al uniforme masculino.

Recordó la forma en la que la muchacha se había quedado pensando cuando le mencionó su nombre... Si realmente era Kira, tendría sentido. Había descubierto con anterioridad que Kira poseía los ojos del Shinigami. Pero también podría ser porque le recordó a alguien. Después de todo, había elegido el nombre porque era probable que Luz lo reconociera, siendo fanática de los Guns N' Roses –información que habían recolectado sus investigadores a pedido suyo-. L se había presentado ante Yagami Light con el nombre de un reconocido actor japonés, Hideki Ryuga. De esta forma, si intentaba escribir su nombre en la Death Note –aunque L todavía no sabía nada al respecto para ese entonces- la imagen que se le vendría a la mente a quien escribía sería la del actor. Si el actor hubiera muerto, habría sido más que sospechoso. Near había decidido entonces usar la misma estrategia que su predecesor, pero con la diferencia de que no eligió un nombre reconocido por todos, sino por una minoría –y preferentemente sólo por Luz-.

Tenía que pensar una forma para que la muchacha dijera o hiciera algo que pudiera delatarla como Kira.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Luz se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, pensando sobre su nuevo compañero de clases. Había algo raro en él, y no era sólo su apariencia. Tampoco le resultaban extraños en demasía sus excéntricos hábitos, como su forma de sentarse, o de hablar –siempre con términos formales-. Y hasta podía considerar aceptable que lo hubieran admitido en el colegio a pesar de todas las equivalencias que tendría que rendir al entrar en quinto año, después de todo, aparentaba ser un muchacho extremadamente inteligente. ¿Qué podía ser entonces lo que tanto le llamaba la atención con respecto a Will?<p>

'_Will_', pensó. _'William Bailey'. _Se levantó de un salto y encendió su laptop. Tal vez pudiera encontrar de dónde le sonaba el nombre.

Lo escribió en el buscador, e inmediatamente saltaron varias páginas. Pero no necesitó abrir ninguna para comprender finalmente quién se llamaba de la misma forma: Axl Rose, el cantante de otra de sus bandas favoritas. ¿Sería ese el verdadero nombre del nuevo estudiante? No sería extraño que alguien no quisiera dar a conocer su nombre, por miedo a Kira. No sabían que ni siquiera L correría peligro si se presentara con su nombre, ya que ella se negaba a matar a quien no lo mereciera, y L definitivamente era uno de ellos.

'_L'_. No podía tratarse de L, ¿o si?. Explicaría por qué se transfirió a nuestro colegio a esta altura del año. Además la había estado observando durante todo el día. ¿Sería posible que L ya sospechara de ella? Pero, ¿cómo la habría encontrado? No había notado nada extraño. Nadie había entrado a su habitación, por lo que descartaba la idea de cámaras ocultas. Y aunque la hubieran seguido, nunca hacía nada que pudiera delatarla mientras estaba fuera de su casa.

Finalmente recordó el sospechoso test de coeficiente intelectual, del cual nunca les habían comunicado los resultados. Y la entrevista psicológica…

Entonces, era posible que L sospechara de ella por los resultados de ambos tests.

No. Aunque L tuviera que ver con los tests, eso no necesariamente implicaría que el estudiante nuevo fuera L, por más sospechosa que fuera su actitud.  
>Además, todo eso no eran más que conjeturas… No tenía forma de confirmar que no se tratase de su mente jugándole una broma. Y como si no fuera poco, L había estado en el caso Kira desde el año 2006 y ya para entonces era un reconocido detective. L no podía tener mucho menos que treinta años, y definitivamente "Will" no podía llegar siquiera a los veinte.<p>

Aunque no fuera L, valía la pena llegar a conocer un poco mejor al extraño estudiante nuevo, aunque fuera sólo para poder mantener una conversación inteligente con alguien –cosa que entonces resultaba bastante complicado-. Y ya sabía de qué forma podría acercarse más a él: le ofrecería ayuda con las asignaturas para las que tuviera que rendir equivalencias, aunque probablemente él no la necesitara.

Concluida esta línea de pensamiento, Luz comenzó a vestirse para irse a su clase de canto ¡Qué bien que le vendría dejar de pensar en todo lo que la preocupaba, y desahogarse cantando!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nunca tienes una segunda oportunidad para causar una primera impresión." – Anónimo.<strong>_

**_"La impresión de una mujer puede ser más valiosa que un análisis razonable" - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_**

****_No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero no sabía como hacer para que fuera más interesante sin salirme de las personalidades de Near y Luz. Además tampoco me hubiera gustado que hubiera algo asi como "amor a primera vista" que lo he visto en muchos fics (que la primera vez que se ven los personajes ya empiezan con "jamás se había sentido asi" o con cosas que hacen que un personaje salga de su personalidad por "amor"). No estoy diciendo que nunca vayan a salirse de sus personalidades porque sino sería imposible hablar de un romance, tratándose de Near, pero simplemente no desde el comienzo..._

_Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes... _

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré entre hoy y mañana (ya está semi-escrito) :)_

_Saludos,_

_Sofía_


	5. Capítulo 4: Kira

_**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece. Los OC si._

_Respondiendo a la pregunta de por qué elegí el nombre de Luz... La verdad es que originalmente quería que tuviera un nombre con N, así eran "N y N" como Light y L eran "L y L". Pero no encontré ningún nombre con N que quedara bien con la personalidad de Luz... Así que elegí un nombre que comenzara con la letra "L", después de todo, Near es ahora el nuevo L. Primero la iba a llamar Lucía, pero luego recordé que los autores de Death Note había elegido nombres que no se utilizaran en la vida real (Light, Raye, Mihael, etc.). Por eso elegí el nombre "Luz", que era un nombre menos común (de hecho no conozco a nadie con dicho nombre), y además coincidió que podía ser la traducción de "Light" el nombre del primer Kira._

_Espero que se entienda, hice una mezcla terrible en mi cabeza jajaja._

_Bueno, ahí va al fin el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Kira.<strong>

- Perdona el desorden... Desde que mamá se fue de la casa nadie se encarga de mantenerla en condiciones, - se disculpó Luz, mientras ingresaba a su hogar acompañada por "Will". El joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Vives con tu padre? – preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Si, y mi hermana menor vive con mi madre, - respondió ella. No le molestaba en absoluto vivir con su padre. Podía hacer lo que quisiese, ya que éste no volvía hasta la noche.

Luz caminó hacia su habitación, y le indicó al muchacho que la siguiera.

- Este es mi cuarto, ponte cómodo. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Creo que hay Coca-Cola, cerveza, té, café o chocolate... - ofreció ella.

- No, gracias... - respondió el muchacho, negando con la cabeza.

Luz se quitó los zapatos, dejó su bolso sobre su cama, y salió de su habitación. Volvió unos minutos más tarde con una taza de té y una azucarera, y encontró a su nuevo compañero sentado en el suelo y colocando la última pieza del rompecabezas que la muchacha había comenzado la noche anterior, mientras pensaba qué hacer con la Death Note -debía esconderla por si Will iba a su casa al día siguiente-.

- Eso fue rápido, - dijo Luz, sonriendo. - Te gustan los puzzles.

- Y a ti el té excesivamente endulzado, la música, los libros... - dijo Will, señalando al té al que la muchacha acababa de agregar no menos de seis cucharadas de azúcar, - y al parecer también los rompecabezas, - concluyó. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

- Dan algo que hacer a mis manos mientras pienso, - explicó ella y el muchacho asintió.

- Entonces no te molestará que juegue mientras hablamos, ¿cierto? - preguntó "Will", sacando un par de mazos de cartas de póker.

- En absoluto. ¿Y a ti te molesta que ponga un poco de música?

Recibiendo sólo un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte del albino, procedió a introducir uno de sus CDs en el ordenador. Unos minutos más tarde una selección de Piezas Líricas de Grieg sonaban en la habitación.

Will levantó la mirada de la torre de cartas que había comenzado a construir y observó con curiosidad a su compañera.

- Pensé que te gustaría más algo menos ruidoso, - dijo ella, respondiendo la pregunta que el joven no había formulado. - En fin, comencemos con los estudios. ¿Qué asignatura quieres empezar a ver primero?

- Programación. La tuvieron todos los años hasta ahora... ¿Qué lenguaje de programación usan?

- Basic, principalmente. Y algo de C.

Luz se retiró unos segundo de la habitación y volvió con una laptop en sus manos.

- Puedes usar mi ordenador portátil, - dijo señalando al que se encontraba en su escritorio. - Yo usaré el de mi padre.

"Will" ya sabía bastante sobre programación. Alcanzó con que Luz le nombrara los comandos y los códigos que habían utilizado.

Luego de eso pasaron a Arquitectura de la PC. Luz le prestó su carpeta de apuntes para que la estudiara y le explicó rápidamente el funcionamiento del Hardware de los ordenadores.

- ¿Qué piensas sobre Kira? - preguntó el joven albino, luego de que su compañera le explicara sobre la disipación del calor en los microprocesadores. Luz se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio en el tema de la conversación, pero de igual manera respondió.

- ¿Qué pienso de Kira en general, qué pienso del nuevo Kira o cómo pienso que debe ser Kira?

- Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir al respecto...- dijo "Will"

- Bueno... Es complicado. Entiendo sus motivos, y creo que está llevando a cabo su objetivo de mejor manera que el Kira original. Al menos éste Kira no mata a quién se le cruce en su camino, pero si a quienes, en su opinión, "lo merecen". Supongo que para él o ella está bien lo que esta haciendo, así que no me voy poner a juzgar si lo que hace está bien o mal, - empezó a explicar Luz. - Sin embargo, no puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con su forma de llevar a cabo su objetivo. No importa que tan "buenas" sean sus intenciones, es injustificable que utilice como herramienta la muerte. Ningún ser humano tiene el derecho de decidir quien merece o no vivir... - se detuvo, y se ruborizó un poco. Había hablado demasiado, seguramente había aburrido a su compañero. Había hablado con total honestidad. Sabía que matar no era lo correcto, pero sabía que alguien debía mejorar la justicia del mundo actual, y ella tenía el poder de hacerlo, aunque eso la convirtiera en una asesina.

- Continúa, por favor, - dijo su compañero, para la sorpresa de la muchacha.

- Bueno, no sé qué más decir sobre la forma de pensar de Kira. Tal vez podría agregar que pareciera ser más... "pacífico" que el Kira anterior, si es que se puede llamar pacífico a un asesino. Pero a diferencia del primer Kira sólo parece querer cumplir con su misión, y no desafiar a L. Quizá L ni siquiera sufra peligro al enfrentarse a este Kira...

- ¿A qué sexo crees que pertenezca? - preguntó "Will", realmente interesado en todo lo que había dicho Luz. Se pondría a pensar luego en todo lo que había oído, quizá pudiera sacar algo más de todo eso.

- Bueno... al igual que todo lo que vengo diciendo hasta ahora, no es más que una simple conjetura, pero yo creo que es una mujer. Los hombre suelen ser más competitivos -o al menos los que yo conozco-, por lo que sería más probable que se comportasen como el primer Kira.

- Hmmm... Estoy de acuerdo, - dijo el albino. - Estas bastante informada sobre todo el caso...

Luz se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

- Es que... Es un caso realmente interesante. Es una pena que no den más información al respecto en los medios de comunicación,- comentó. - Más allá de eso, me gustan mucho las historias detectivescas, - agregó, señalando todo un estante con libros de Agatha Christie, Arthur C. Doyle, y otras novelas y cuentos policiales.

- ¿Quieres ser detective cuando termines el colegio? - preguntó "Will" con curiosidad.

- Lo he considerado más de una vez, pero no creo tener lo que se necesita, -respondió ella, no con falsa modestia, sino diciendo realmente lo q pensaba. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que serías buena detective, - dijo seriamente.

* * *

><p>Gevanni pasó a buscar a Near antes de la hora de la cena. Increíblemente, el tiempo había transcurrido a gran velocidad para el joven detective; no podía creer que había estado más de cinco horas en una habitación con una persona de su edad sin que lo hubiera incomodado. De hecho, hasta se había divertido, ya que, a pesar de que las relaciones humanas no era uno de sus fuertes, había podido entablar una conversación con la muchacha sin problemas. Supuso que se debería a que ella, por el contrario, era buena con las relaciones sociales.<p>

Le llamaba la atención que a Luz le gustaran tantas cosas. Desde sus variados gustos musicales y su interés por la lectura, hasta su obsesión con el azúcar y su amor por las historias policiales. Y los rompecabezas… Era la primera vez que conocía alguien cercano a su edad que disfrutara armándolos.

En algún momento, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido, sus pensamientos se desviaron de rumbo y comenzó a recordar sus solitarios días en Wammy's. ¿Había conocido a alguien como ella durante su niñez? Tal vez de esa manera hubiera podido tener al menos una amiga… No había nadie en aquel entonces que lo entendiera. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba insinuando que Luz lo comprendía? No había forma de que aquella muchacha a la que no conocía desde hacía más de una semana lo entendiera… Y más allá de eso, una joven como ella no habría sido lo suficientemente lista para entrar a Wammy's, o al menos no hubiera formado parte de los posibles sucesores de L. Aunque ahora, Near comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la inteligencia no debía ser juzgada simplemente por un test de Coeficiente Intelectual… Después de todo, creía que Luz tenía mucho más potencial para ser detective que muchos de sus compañeros del orfanato.

Volviendo su mente a lo que había dicho la joven durante el día, había algo más que le había resultado extraño: que ella fuera Kira con esa forma de pensar. Después de todo, no parecía estar mintiendo cuando expresó su opinión al respecto. Pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que no se había equivocado al sospechar de ella, y no sólo por el hecho de que él jamás se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Luz también se había quedado pensando en su tarde con "Will". Después de su interrogatorio sobre Kira tenía más sospechas de que su extraño compañero nuevo fuera nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo L, pero aun necesitaba más pruebas para creerlo.<p>

A cualquiera le hubiera molestado o hasta desesperado la falta de expresividad del rostro del joven albino, como también la monotonía de su voz. Pero a Luz, en cambio, le resultaba interesante. Sentía la necesidad de saber qué pasaba por la mente del muchacho detrás de su máscara, y más aun le intrigaba qué debía sentir –porque debía tener sentimientos, ¿o no?-.

Tendría que conseguir más información sobre él, y para ello debería seguir reuniéndose con él. No le implicaría un gran esfuerzo, ya que el día le había resultado divertido. "Will" no hablaba demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que las conversaciones fueran mínimamente fluidas, y nunca le resultaban aburridas o superficiales –a diferencia de cualquier conversación que pudiera mantener con cualquiera de sus compañeros o amigos-.

_Creo que serías buena detective_, resonó en su mente, recreando la voz del muchacho y logrando que se ruborizara. ¿Realmente lo pensaría? Si se tratase de L, ese hubiera sido el mejor cumplido que le podría haber hecho…

¿Qué pensaba Will de ella, fuera o no L?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La inteligencia se caracteriza por una incomprensión natural de la vida." - Henri Bergson<strong>_

"_**¡Estoy horrorizado! No sé si el mundo está lleno de hombres inteligentes que lo disimulan... o de imbéciles que no se recatan de serlo." - M. Brickman**_

"_**Sólo los tontos tienen muchas amistades. El mayor número de amigos marca el grado máximo en el dinamómetro de la estupidez." - Pío Baroja (NA: No se si estoy de acuerdo con esta frase…)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANTE!: No me decido si hacer que Near le cuente a Luz que es "L", y que eventualmente se una a la SPK, o seguir como hasta ahora, con ambos personajes sospechando que son "L" y "Kira" respectivamente. ¿Qué les parecería más interesante les gustaría más leer?  
>Si eligen que Luz siga sin saber la identidad de Will, agradecería que me dieran ideas de como seguir… <strong>_

_En fin, eso es todo por ahora… Hasta el próximo capítulo (que espero subir pronto)!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Razonamiento

**_Disclaimer: _**_Death Note -desafortunadamente- no me pertenece._

_Holaaa! Perdón por tardar tanto con este capítulo... tuve una semana complicada. Como no están para leer sobre mis problemas personales, me limitaré a proseguir con el capítulo jajaja _

_Gracias por los reviews :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reglas de uso XXVII<strong>_

_**Si escribe "muerte por enfermedad" con el nombre específico de una enfermedad y el tiempo de muerte de la persona, tiene que haber suficiente cantidad de tiempo para que la enfermedad progrese. Si el tiempo es demasiado corto, la víctima morirá de un ataque cardíaco luego de los 6 minutos y 40 segundos luego de haber completado la Death Note.**_

_**La Death Note solo puede operar dentro de los 23 días en el calendario humano. Esta se llama "la regla de los 23 días".**_

_**Reglas de uso XXVIII**_

_**Si escribes "muerte por enfermedad" con el nombre de una enfermedad específica, pero sin un tiempo específico, si al humano le toma más de 24 días morir la regla de los 23 días no surtirá efecto, y el humano morirá en el tiempo adecuado dependiendo de la enfermedad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Razonamiento.<strong>

Luz ingresó en el McDonald's, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Esteban. Le había pedido que tuvieran una cita, pero su principal objetivo era contarle sobre Will, y cómo cambiarían las cosas a partir de ese entonces.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, - se disculpó Esteban, entrando poco después. Se saludaron con un tímido roce de labios, y juntos fueron a ordenar sus almuerzos: una simple hamburguesa con queso, con papas y bebida medianas, para Luz, y una Big Mac para Esteban.

Con sus bandejas en mano, eligieron la mesa más alejada de todas para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Luz empezó a contarle, de forma simplificada, todo lo que pensaba de su nuevo compañero de clases. Una vez que se aseguró de que el muchacho hubiera entendido todo, prosiguió a explicarle su plan.

- No quería tener que pasar esta tarea a nadie... Se suponía que sería _mi_ sacrificio... - explicó honestamente Luz. - Pero si Will realmente es L, no tardará mucho en conseguir pruebas de que soy Kira.

Esteban sonrió ampliamente y respondió.

- Puedes contar conmigo, ¡no te decepcionaré!

- Realmente te lo agradezco, - dijo la joven sonriendo. Mordió un pedazo de su hamburguesa y, luego de tragarlo, volvió a hablar. - Aún así tengo que pedirte algo más. Para que el patrón de las muertes no cambie, deberás seguir unas cuantas reglas. Te las pasaré en conjunto con el cuaderno.

- ¿Me darás el cuaderno ahora? - preguntó emocionado Esteban, y Luz negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Sería muy sospechoso que te pasara cualquier cosa ahora. Seguramente L sabe del cuaderno, sino no habría podido detener al primer Kira.

- Pero no hay nadie observando... - dijo Esteban, confundido. Luz sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a una mujer de unos treinta años que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.

- Esa mujer estaba en frente de mi casa cuando salí para venir para aquí, y también viajó en el mismo colectivo que yo. Probablemente sea de la policía, aunque vestida de civil, - explicó a muchacha. - L debe haberla contratado para que me siguiera.

El muchacho miró con asombro a su novia, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Puedes enviar a Ryan a buscarme? Le daré a él el cuaderno. Es la forma más segura de pasarte la _Death Note_ sin levantar sospechas...

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras bebía el último sorbo de su bebida.

- Hay una última cosa que debo decirte... - comenzó Luz. - Probablemente empiece a pasar mucho tiempo con Will. Si es L, podré librarme de sus sospechas de esta manera.

- Pero seguirás saliendo conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Tu novio soy _yo_, no _él_! - exclamó Esteban, celoso de que _su_ novia pasara más tiempo con alguien más.

- Sabes que te quiero a ti y a nadie más, - dijo Luz. - Pero no podemos seguir saliendo tanto como antes... L ya debe saber que estamos juntos, pero si estamos juntos todo el tiempo va a descubrir en seguida que tú estás castigando a los criminales por mí.

Esteban suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la muchacha tenía la razón.

- De acuerdo... - dijo. - Enviaré a Ryan esta tarde a buscar el cuaderno.

* * *

><p>El Shinigami se presentó en la habitación de Luz, como habían acordado, y ella le dio el cuaderno y una nota para Esteban, con las condiciones que debía seguir:<p>

_"Esteban, estas son las cosas que deberás tener en cuenta para que L no sepa que quien castiga ahora a los criminales es otra persona:_

_1. Debes acabar sólo con aquellos que hayan cometido crímenes suficientemente terribles, como asesinatos o violaciones._

_2. Prueba diferentes formas de muerte, cuanto más originales sean mejor. Puedes ayudarte con Internet, pero asegúrate de no hacerlo desde tu ordenador. Si no se te ocurre nada, te haré una lista de formas de morir cada semana..._

_3. La _Death Note_ permite planificar muertes con 23 días de anticipación... Escribe nombres por adelantado, de forma que, si algo te ocurre no sea muy evidente que eres Kira._

_4. Si anotas que alguien muera por una enfermedad en particular, no escribas la fecha de la muerte, porque si no es la suficiente para que se desarrolle dicha enfermedad, la persona morirá de un ataque cardíaco._

_5. Procura que al menos unas 20 personas mueran por día (ten en cuenta lo que aclaré en el punto anterior, las muertes por enfermedad no serán en el momento en que las anotas)._

_6. Cuando vayas a salir de tu casa, dale la Death Note a Ryan... No es seguro que la lleves a todos lados, y es probable que en algún momento revisen tu cuarto, así que tampoco es seguro dejarla allí._

_7. Lee las reglas del cuaderno. Están en Inglés, si no las entiendes me encargaré de hacerte una traducción, pero no deberías tener problema._

_8. Si te llegan a atrapar, renuncia a la Death Note en seguida. Elige una palabra cualquiera e infórmale a Ryan que cuando pronuncies esa palabra significará que quieres renunciar al cuaderno. Ten cuidado de que no sea una palabra que no uses frecuentemente, tal vez una palabra en otro idioma._

_Creo que eso es todo. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda... ¡Te quiero!_

_Luz"_

* * *

><p>Abril llegó a su fin y los días se tornaron más fríos. Near y Luz pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre juntos, y parecía mentira que sólo hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que se habían conocido.<p>

Near se encontraba en el cuartel general de la SPK. Cada vez era menor el tiempo que pasaba allí. Los demás investigadores se aburrían por la falta de cosas que hacer, ya que su joven líder casi no les daba tarea alguna que realizar.

- Alguien más esta matando por ella,- dijo Near, para que todos pudieran oírlo. - He estado con ella casi todos los días, el único tiempo que le hubiera quedado para escribir en el cuaderno es durante sus clases de canto y durante el tiempo que va al gimnasio - y estoy seguro de que no ha hecho más que eso en esos momentos por los informes de Melanie-, o durante la noche... Pero su rendimiento no ha disminuido, que es una de las principales consecuencias de la falta de sueño. Y tampoco la veo cansada durante el día.

Los investigadores de la SPK se miraron entre ellos. Salvo por Gevanni, Lidner y Rester, que llevaban trabajando con el albino detective más tiempo, el resto de los investigadores no aceptaron el razonamiento de éste. El primero en animarse a transmitir lo que los demás pensaban fue Lucas.

- ¿No será que simplemente ella no es Kira?

- Es completamente posible, - respondió Near. - Sin embargo, la probabilidad de que sea Kira es de un... 5%

- ¿5%? ¿La estamos siguiendo e investigando sólo por un 5%? - preguntó Marcoh.

- 5% supera por un cuatro por ciento a las probabilidades de que los otros jóvenes a los que estamos investigando sean Kira, - dijo el joven líder de la SPK.

- ¿Sabes quién pueda estar asesinando en su lugar? - preguntó Gevanni, impaciente ante todas las dudas de sus compañeros de equipo. - Hay una gran probabilidad de que sea su novio, - respondió Near. - Esteban González, 18 años, último año de secundaria...

- Haremos que otro nosotros lo siga... Si es necesario lo haré yo.

- No, Gevanni, Luz ya te ha visto cuando vas a buscarme en auto, sería demasiado arriesgado, - observó Near.

- Lo haré yo... - se ofreció Lucas con determinación. Los demás dudaron por unos segundos, pero sabían que no quedaba otra opción, así que terminaron aceptando la oferta.

El teléfono móvil de Near comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, y éste dejo de armar su rompecabezas y se levantó a ver de qué se trataba. Había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto de Luz.

"Unos amigos me invitaron al cine, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?", decía.

"No soy bueno conociendo gente", respondió el joven albino inmediatamente. Jamás había ido a un cine. De hecho, raramente veía películas a menos que fuera necesario.

La respuesta de la muchacha llegó más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

"Estarás bien... Yo estaré allí", leyó. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tan rápidamente que pasó inadvertida para todos los demás investigadores. Afortunadamente.

- Comandante Rester, voy a salir, ¿cree que me pueda ayudar a elegir qué vestir? – preguntó Near, pensando que por mucho que le gustaría, no podía ir al cine en sus habituales prendas blancas.

Dos horas más tarde, Near se encontraba en el cine acordado, luciendo unos jeans celestes, una camiseta de mangas largas color blanco con unas grandes letras azules con la inscripción "Justice will prevail", y unas zapatillas también blancas.

La segunda en llegar fue Luz, que lucía una falda tableada a cuadros rojos y negros, una blusa negra y botas hasta las rodillas.

- Me alegra que vinieras, - dijo ella sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tu cabello… - señaló el muchacho, viendo que lo llevaba completamente lacio en lugar de con las ondas de siempre.

- Me lo alisé, - explicó Luz, sorprendida de que el muchacho se hubiese dado cuenta. - ¿No te gusta?

- Te queda bien, - respondió Near. – Pero me gusta más como lo llevas siempre…

La joven iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegaron dos de sus amigos. Una muchacha alta de cabellos cortos y oscuros, vestida completamente de negro, que se presentó ante Near como Jimena, y un joven de aspecto desalineado, con pantalones rotos y una camiseta de Megadeth, que se hacía llamar Gabriel.

Cuando todos los que habían sido invitados estuvieron reunidos habían llegado tres muchachos más, Juan, Leo y Guillermo, y dos mujeres, Alicia y Stella. Todos juntos fueron a sacar las entradas para la película, que no empezaría hasta una hora más tarde.

La película era sobre unos jóvenes universitarios que hacían un trabajo de investigación con el fin de encontrar pruebas de la existencia de Dios, y para ello se metían en áreas filosóficas, científicas, morales, sociales y culturales.*

La película terminó cerca de las diez de la noche, y todos decidieron cenar juntos en una pizzería cerca del cine. Ordenaron tres pizzas, dos cervezas y un agua.

- ¿De veras no beberás cerveza, Will? - preguntó Luz a Near, que había decidido pedirse una botella de agua. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- No me gusta, - respondió. - Tú tampoco deberías beber, no tienes la edad suficiente, para comprar alcohol.

- En menos de un año la tendré. Además tú tampoco eres mayor, no puedes decir nada...

- ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no tengo más de dieciocho? - preguntó Near, divertido con la situación.

'Si es L, tranquilamente podría ser mayor de dieciocho…', razonó Luz , y haciendo un mohín, respondió.

- No es justo, ¡Soy la única menor en este grupo! - dijo señalando a sus amigos también, que eran todos uno o dos años mayores que ella.

- Por cierto, Will, ¿qué piensas de la película? - preguntó la muchacha para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Bueno, me llamó la atención que intentaran fundamentar la existencia de Dios en la formación del Universo, - dijo Near

- ¿Por qué? Me parece lógico que crean que Dios ocasionó el Big Bang... ¿Cómo es que se formó el Universo simplemente a partir de energía sino?

- No sabía que creías en Dios... - admitió "Will". - Decir que Dios ocasionó el Big Bang no es diferente a decir que Dios creó el Universo, y atribuirle a Dios algo que se podría llegar a explicar mediante procesos científicos es un poco... medieval.

La conversación continuó así durante varios minutos, abarcando una gran cantidad de temas, que ni Luz ni Near habían discutido jamás con nadie.

- Pero que algo esté comprobado empíricamente no significa que sea perfectamente verdadero, - explicó Near.

- Luz... - llamó Jimena, pero Luz, que estaba completamente concentrada en su debate con "Will", no la escuchó y siguió discutiendo.

- Evidentemente. Pero son las respuestas que pudimos conseguir hasta ahora. Nunca vamos a poder conocer el mundo por completo. Intentamos crear teorías para explicar cómo funcionan las cosas...

- LUZ, - volvió a intentar Jimena, de nuevo sin éxito, ya que su amiga siguió hablando, sin escucharla.

- Al menos yo considero que es más entretenido descubrir cosas de ésta manera, experimentando...

- Pero las Ciencias Formales son exactas, no hay forma de que estén equivocadas. ¿No es preferible estar completamente seguro de que lo que uno dice está bien? - refutó Near, e iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar a Jimena.

- ¡Tierra a Luz! - exclamó ésta, y finalmente logró que Luz le prestara atención.

- Jime... ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Queríamos preguntarles si les parecía bien que fuéramos a jugar al pool. Es viernes, y la noche es joven...

Luz finalmente se percató de que todos habían terminado de comer, incluso ella. Consideró por un segundo la oferta de su amiga y asintió con la cabeza.

- Seguro, no tengo ningún otro plan, - respondió. - ¿Tú vienes Will? - preguntó al albino, girándose de nuevo, para mirarlo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero dije que volvería antes de medianoche.

Salieron todos a la calle y se despidieron de Near, antes de que éste subiera al auto que lo esperaba en la puerta.

- ¿Lo van a buscar sus padres a todos lados? - preguntó en tono burlón Leo. Luz movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

- No, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, - respondió. -Pero la familia que lo adoptó tiene bastante dinero... Le envían algo desde Inglaterra, - agregó, aunque esto último lo estaba inventando en el momento. Lo cierto era que ni ella sabía la verdad, pero la suponía. _L_...

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? - preguntó Alicia. Luz la observó confundida, por lo que su amiga volvió a hablar. - Estuviste todo el tiempo con él... No hablaste con nadie más.

- Es que él no es muy bueno hablando con la gente. No quería que estuviera incómodo, - se excusó la muchacha, siendo su respuesta lo que ella realmente creía cierto.

- Por supuesto... - respondió Stella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Y por cierto, ¿qué era todo eso de lo que hablaron? Me daba dolor de cabeza de tan sólo escucharlos.

- ¿Si? Yo creo que fue una conversación interesante... - dijo Luz honestamente. De hecho, estuvo pensando en dicha conversación por el resto de la noche, hasta que volvió a su casa poco antes del amanecer.

_'Una persona realmente interesante este Will...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"La imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento." - Albert Einstein<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Ningún número de experimentos, por muchos que sean, podrán demostrar que tenga razón. Tan solo un experimento puede demostrar que estoy equivocado." - Albert Einstein<strong>_

_* Aclaración: no sé que películas estarán en cines en el 2013, así que inventé una (MUY RANDOM)._

_** Todo lo que es la conversación de Near y Luz, son cosas que alguna vez escuché y las plasmé aquí. Pueden estar equivocadas. Si quieren corregirme, bienvenido sea, de todas formas en algún momento me voy a poner a investigar para poner datos más precisos…_

_En fin, aquí está el capítulo 5… FINALMENTE! Jajaja  
>¡Cómo me costó escribirlo! De hecho no estoy en absoluto conforme con la redacción. En algún momento probablemente lo reescriba. <em>_En fin, espero que les parezca bien el curso de la historia al menos..._


	7. Capítulo 6: Música y policiales

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Death Note y bla bla bla xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Música e historias policiales.<strong>

Un miércoles por la tarde, Near y Luz se juntaron como de costumbre a estudiar. Lo cierto es que, si bien estaban juntos todas las tardes, cada uno estudiaba por su cuenta, ya que ninguno realmente precisaba la ayuda del otro. Luz generalmente se quedaba en su escritorio, y durante una hora Near no escuchaba de ella. Near en cambio se quedaba en el piso, jugando siempre con algo, y en algunas ocasiones se recostaba en la cama de la muchacha para hacer alguna que otra tarea importante; después de todo, no quería que fuera tan evidente que no era un estudiante normal.

Aunque por gran parte de la tarde ambos realizaran actividades por su cuenta, ya se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos. A Luz le sorprendía que pudiera trabajar tranquila sin que el muchacho la interrumpiera, como solía pasar cuando intentaba estudiar mientras su novio se encontraba en su casa. Pero más le sorprendía caer en la cuenta de que realmente apreciaba la compañía del joven. Con él no dejaba de hacer las cosas como le gustaban -pues seguía trabajando a su manera-, raramente había silencios incómodos -pues ambos sabían apreciar el silencio-, e incluso hasta era más entretenido que estar sola -ya que siempre quedaba algo de tiempo para alguna conversación de cualquier tipo-.

Esa tarde, Luz terminó de estudiar para su examen de Redes Informáticas, y se levantó de su silla para ver que estaría haciendo su compañero. El Concierto para Violin No. 3 en Sol mayor, de Mozart, sonaba en la habitación. Escuchar música Clásica se había vuelto otra de las costumbres de ambos jóvenes a la hora de estudiar.

En la cama de la muchacha, "Will" yacía sumergido en un tranquilo sueño. Luz lo observó extrañada, pues era la primera vez que veía al joven dormir, y se acercó a la cama. Una sonrisa marcó su rostro. Más de una vez la apariencia del muchacho le había causado ternura, siempre con sus juguetes y con sus expresiones, más propias de un niño que de un adulto. Era imposible ignorar lo mucho que el muchacho le hacía acordar a un niño.

Luz se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y apoyó los brazos en el borde de ésta, observando el rostro tranquilo de Near. Sin pensar, extendió uno de sus brazos y acarició la mejilla del muchacho, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de éste bajo sus dedos. Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retiró la mano y se limitó a observar a su compañero. La música seguía sonando, arrullando a Luz, a quien cada vez le pesaban más los párpados. En algún momento, entre pensamientos, se rindió ante el sueño.

El primero en despertarse fue Near. A través de la ventana se podía ver el cielo, casi totalmente oscuro. El muchacho se sentó en la cama, sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido, ya que hasta por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño. Con curiosidad observó que su compañera se había quedado dormida también, y sintió un poco de culpa al ver en la posición en la que ella se había dormido: arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos sobre la cama y su cabeza reposando sobre ellos.

Near se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Luz. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, la levantó -con esfuerzo- y la recostó en la cama, intentando no despertarla. Pero fue inútil, pues los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron en cuanto su espalda toco el cómodo colchón de su cama.

- ¿Will? - preguntó confundida.

- Lamento haberme quedado dormido en tu cama... - se disculpó él. La muchacha sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien... Además no sueles dormir mucho, ¿verdad? - preguntó Luz, con la voz aún tomada debido a su reciente despertar. Near la observó por unos segundos. Si el comentario de la joven lo había sorprendido su rostro no lo demostró.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Hm? Nada en particular, simplemente supuse que tal vez te costara dormir tanto como a mí...

- ¿Te cuesta dormir?

- Si, desde pequeña... - respondió Luz - Me acuesto temprano pero puedo tardar horas en dormirme. Generalmente para poder dormirme tengo que ponerme a leer un libro, o a escuchar música.

_'O a escribir en la Death Note_', concluyó Near en su mente. Entonces, ¿podría ser que su teoría estuviera equivocada? ¿Sería posible que la que ejecutase los asesinatos siguiera siendo ella? Sin duda no había considerado la posibilidad de que ella tampoco pudiese dormir por las noches.

- ¿Quieres llevarte este CD? Parece que te ayudó a dormir... - dijo Luz, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento, que sin duda retomaría más tarde. Luz abrió la lectora de CD y retiró el compacto, guardándolo en su caja. Extendiéndoselo a Near, agregó - Toma, consérvalo. Ya lo tengo copiado en el ordenador.

El muchacho dudó por un instante, pero terminó aceptándolo.

- Gracias, - dijo, con una suave sonrisa. Luz se limitó a asentir.

- Will, ¿quieres quedarte a comer? - preguntó la muchacha, cambiando el tema de la conversación. - Mi padre no vendrá hasta después de medianoche.

Near lo pensó por un momento y asintió. No sólo era una buena oportunidad para seguir investigando a la muchacha, sino que además le pareció que a ella le gustaría cenar acompañada.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? - preguntó ella, sin saber las preferencias del muchacho con la comida.

- Lo que sea esta bien.

- En ese caso... ¿Te gustan los ñoquis? - dijo Luz, y él asintió. - De acuerdo, voy a comprar los ingredientes que me faltan, ¿me acompañas, o prefieres esperar aquí?

Near miró hacia el reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche. _'Demasiado tarde para que una muchacha camine sola por la calle_', pensó, por lo que decidió acompañarla.

Caminaron juntos hacia el mercado más cercano, y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos, en busca de los diferentes ingredientes. Near llevaba el canasto de las compras, mientras Luz elegía los productos. Pagaron por todo y volvieron a casa de Luz para empezar a cocinar.

- ¿Siempre cocinas para ti misma? - preguntó con curiosidad Near mientras entraban en el departamento. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza.

- A veces mi papá llega temprano y trae comida hecha y otras veces ordeno una pizza o algo por el estilo. Es muy raro que cocine algo, y cuando lo hago son cosas sencillas, como fideos o milanesas.

A continuación Luz lavó las papas que habían comprado y las puso a hervir. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia el comedor, y encendió el equipo de audio. Unos segundos más tarde, las canciones de Poison resonaban en toda la casa, a un volumen considerable.

- "_**You know I never, I've never seen you look so good...**_" - comenzó a cantar Luz, por sobre la voz de Bret Michaels, mientras volvía a la cocina, donde se encontraba Near.

- ¿Este es el tipo de música que te gusta? - preguntó el muchacho. Luz asintió sonriendo, y el muchacho agregó – No tenemos que escuchar siempre música clásica si te gusta más esto…

- La música clásica también me gusta, y es más tranquila para estudiar, - dijo ella. - ¿Sabías que _Sherlock Holmes _tocaba el _violín_?

- Lo he leído, si,- respondió Near, sin darle gran importancia. Luz asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

El muchacho observaba a la muchacha con atención mientras ella procedía a pelar las papas que acababa de hervir, y luego a pisarlas. La muchacha agregó sal, dos yemas de huevo y harina, formando una masa homogénea.

- ¿Me ayudas a darle forma a los ñoquis? - preguntó al muchacho, y le explicó de que manera hacerlo. Una vez que estuvieron hechos y hervidos los ñoquis, se sirvieron y comieron mientras hablaban sobre música.

- ¿Si te gusta tanto la música, por qué no te dedicas a algo relacionado con ella? – preguntó Near.

- Es difícil de explicar… Me encanta la música, pero es algo que hago en mi tiempo libre, no algo que me gustaría hacer por dinero, -respondió Luz. - Además me gustaría hacer algo más útil, _ayudar_ a quien lo necesita.

- ¿Como qué, por ejemplo? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho, interesado en saber qué había querido decir su compañera.

- Medicina tal vez sea una buena opción. Supongo que me especializaré en Psiquiatría… - explicó ella, lentamente.

- No pareces muy convencida. ¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres hacer de tu vida? Hay otras formas de ayudar a la gente.

- Supongo. Pero con la Medicina no sólo ayudaría a las personas, sino que podría investigar la mente humana y nuevas curas para enfermedades…

- Te gusta investigar y ayudar a la gente- dijo Near. No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. – Y te interesa la mente humana.

- Si, particularmente lo que lleva a la gente a conductas fuera de lo normal y lo moral…

- Como los _crímenes_, -volvió a afirmar Near con una sonrisa burlona.

- No, también la locura, ¿No crees que es interesante saber como funciona la mente de un loco?, o la inteligencia, ¿No sería genial saber qué hace que algunas personas sean más inteligentes que otras? – dijo rápidamente Luz, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Ciertamente sería interesante… Sin embargo, ¿No te estas mintiendo a ti misma? Tal vez te guste investigar la locura, o la inteligencia, pero tus intereses y tu perfil encajan más con los de un detective que con los de un médico.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro. Sabía que sería imposible engañar a su compañero, la comprendía demasiado bien. Más incluso que sus amigos de toda la vida, y probablemente más que su familia.

- Tal vez… Pero ya te lo he dicho en otra ocasión, no creo tener lo que se necesita. Además ¿cómo podría ser detective? Debería estudiar una Licenciatura en Criminalística, y probablemente terminaría siendo una policía, parada en una esquina vigilando.

Near guardó silencio. Había muchas cosas que podría replicarle, pero no creía poder hacer que ella cambiara de opinión. '_Además_', dijo una voz en su cabeza, '_si se trata de Kira, será condenada a cadena perpetua en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho años de edad_…'. La voz tenía razón por supuesto. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña lo inundó; si fuera condenada a cadena perpetua, perdería a su única amiga.

'_Amiga_…', pensó. _'¿Realmente la estoy considerando una amiga? No debería desarrollar ningún tipo de lazo emocional con ella, o podría perjudicar la resolución del caso…_'

Luz, que no sabía todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero, tomó el silencio de éste como si le estuviera dando la razón. Pero no dijo nada. Su mente seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Sabía que lo que más quería era ser detective, tal como _Holmes_ o _Poirot_. Pero también sabía que era imposible. No había forma de que existieran personajes así fuera de la ficción, y si lo hicieran definitivamente ella no estaría jamás a su nivel.

- Tengo que irme, me han venido a buscar, - habló Near, devolviéndola a la realidad.

- ¿Hm? Ah… Si, te bajo a abrir, - respondió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

Luz se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla –cosa que jamás había hecho…-, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues su mente seguía pensando en la conversación anterior. Solía despedirse de todos sus amigos de esta forma, pero "Will" siempre había sido un caso aparte. Era como si él estuviera lejos de su alcance, pero a la vez más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado de su centro de confianza.

Near estaba sorprendido por el repentino saludo, pero pudo ocultarlo fácilmente. Luz, notando finalmente lo que había hecho, sintió como se ruborizaba.

- Nos vemos mañana, Will… - dijo, y caminó hacia el interior de su apartamento, sin mirar atrás, aún un poco avergonzada.

El muchacho la miró confundido. No había notado el rubor en las mejillas de su compañera, pero sin duda había actuado de manera extraña. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla que ella acababa de besar y recordó el tacto de sus suaves labios sobre su piel. Jamás lo habían besado, no que él recordara. Se sentía… _bien_.

Near se volteó y vio su Mercedes negro estacionado en la esquina, con Gevanni dentro, esperándolo para partir.

El viaje de regreso al cuartel general de la SPK se hizo más largo que lo de costumbre. En cuanto llegaron, Near decidió que lo mejor sería intentar dormir. Recordó entonces el CD que le había prestado Luz… "Mozart. Violin Concertos", leía la tapa. _Violin_…_ '¿Sabías que Sherlock Holmes tocaba el violín?_' resonó en su cabeza la voz de la muchacha. ¿Era esa su forma de decir que sabía quién era él? ¿A caso había descubierto ya que él era L? Ciertamente podría estar insinuando que él era un detective, hablando de _Sherlock Holmes_…

Finalmente decidió que carecía de importancia que ella conociera o no su identidad. Después de todo, sabía que en algún momento lo descubriría… Además, no había pruebas de que no fuera una simple coincidencia: un simple comentario de parte de una fanática de la música y de los libros policiales.

- Comandante Rester, por favor haga sonar este disco, - dijo extendiéndole el CD de Mozart. Rester lo miró con curiosidad, pero se limitó a hacer lo que el joven detective le había pedido.

La música comenzó a sonar en la habitación del albino, y éste se recostó en su cama, pensando en su otro descubrimiento del día… ¿Seguía siendo Luz la que juzgaba criminales con su cuaderno?. Mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas al asunto, se rindió ante el sueño y se quedó dormido. El CD que le había prestado Luz realmente lo ayudaba a relajarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el padre de Luz acababa de llegar a su casa.<p>

- Bienvenido de vuelta… - dijo la muchacha, saludando a su padre. – Quedaron ñoquis de la cena, ¿quieres que te prepare?

- ¿Amasaste ñoquis para ti misma? – preguntó el padre asombrado.

- No, tuve compañía durante la cena, - respondió ella, sin darle importancia. La expresión de su padre cambió de manera notable, al igual que su tono de voz.

- Ningún muchacho, quiero suponer… - dijo con severidad. La joven consideró por un momento su respuesta, y finalmente negó con la cabeza, con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. A continuación le sirvió un plato de ñoquis a su madre, lo calentó en el horno de microondas y se retiró hacia su cuarto, diciendo que estaba cansada.

Su padre, conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de la mayoría de los adolescentes en relación a las mujeres, había prohibido a Luz que llevara muchachos a su casa mientras estuviera sola. Por supuesto, ella jamás le había hecho caso, porque no creía que el juicio de su padre fuera completamente acertado.

En su habitación, Luz comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos del día. ¿Cómo es que había actuado tan estúpidamente? ¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de acariciarle la mejilla a Will, al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente? ¿Por qué se había avergonzado tanto por un simple beso en la mejilla? '_Se parece a un niño_', pensó justificándose. 'Es normal que me de ternura un niño y quiera acariciarlo'. Sin embargo, no encontró una respuesta que le gustase para su segunda pregunta, y el sueño se apoderó de ella antes que pudiera evitarlo. Sus sábanas aún conservaban el aroma de Will…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sin música, la vida sería un error." – Friedrich Nietzsche.<strong>_

_De nuevo, disculpen por tardar tanto en subir…_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo. _

_Saludos!_

_Sofía_

_PD: el otro día en clase de Química estuve dibujando a Near y Luz en el uniforme escolar, después los subo si tienen ganas de ver como me los imagino :D  
>Ah, y mi hermanita menor (que dibuja diez veces mejor que yo), está dibujando a Ryan (el shinigami)...<em>


End file.
